


Day 22 - Christmas Crackers

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Bellamy rolls his eyes, holding his nose with one hand. He stares at Jasper who looks really apologetic and panicked. He takes a deep breath and speaks in a softer voice than first planned, “A Christmas cracker can’t break a nose, Jasper.”





	Day 22 - Christmas Crackers

“Oh my God, oh my God, I’m so sorry, oh my God!” Jasper exclaims, staring at Bellamy with complete and utter shock in his eyes. He blinks. “It’s not broken, is it?”

Bellamy rolls his eyes, holding his nose with one hand. He stares at Jasper who looks really apologetic and panicked. He takes a deep breath and speaks in a softer voice than first planned, “A Christmas cracker can’t break a nose, Jasper.”

“It’s bleeding!” Jasper points out and it’s a good point. His nose is basically a leaky faucet right now. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was at least half my fault,” he tells Jasper as he glances down at his blood-soaked half of the Christmas cracker. He really wasn’t expecting to whack himself in the nose hard enough for it to bleed, but then he also wasn’t expecting to be that much stronger than Jasper. 

“I was the one who said we should do the Christmas cracker though!” Jasper argues and Bellamy just rolls his eyes again.

“Jasper, it’s Christmas. We were bound to pull a Christmas cracker at some point today. It’s really not your fault,” he says and Jasper just pouts. He nearly rolls his eyes again. “Accidents happen.”

His kind-of-boyfriend stares at him for a few seconds, looking up at Bellamy. “You know, most people can’t say they nearly broke their dates’ nose on their third date. Is this what third base is?”

He snorts, a small smile growing on his face as a warm feeling grows in his chest. “I’d totally kiss you right now if I wasn’t worried that I’d leak on you.”

Jasper smiles with it looking a little involuntary. “How romantic of you, Bellamy. I’d totally kiss you back if I wasn’t scared of breaking your nose even more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
